


We're Not Alone

by emeraldxcity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: That's it, and they all freak out, i don't really know what to tag this as, idk - Freeform, someone breaks into the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wakes up when he hears someone breaking into the house. He is quick to wake the other boys up but what are they going to do now? With only a mic stand and a lamp to defend themselves, the boys prepare to meet the intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Alone

"There's someone in the house!"

The words were came from Ashton’s mouth in an urgent, hushed, whisper. Calum blinked awake and was about to say something and tell his band-mate to quit joking around but Ash put a hand over the bassist's mouth and Calum quickly realized just how serious Ashton was. The younger’s eyes widen and he slowly pushes Ashton’s hand away. “What do we do?” He asks so quietly that the older boy almost couldn’t hear him.

Calum just now noticed the random metal pole that was clutched tightly in the drummer’s hand. It could have been a mic stand maybe? Calum wasn’t quite sure and he didn’t really quite care in that particular moment.

“We need to let Michael and Luke know and then we need to figure out what to do!” The words are still just as urgent and hushed as the one’s that had tumbled from his lips a few moments ago. Calum nods and quickly, but quietly, gets out of his bed. The two boys slowly and hesitantly emerge from Calum’s room, looking around quickly before sneaking across the hall to Luke’s room which was shared with Michael. Ashton motions for Calum to wake Michael up and he heads for the blond, placing a hand over the guitarists mouth and gently shaking him awake.

He can see the panic in Luke’s blue eyes as soon as they open and the boy feels Ashton’s hand over his mouth. Instead of moving his hand, he bends down, whispering to Luke, “There’s someone in the house. We’ve got to be quiet.” The boy frantically nods as the drummer gently removes his hand and the blond quietly sits up. Ashton looks over to see Michael up and alert, leading the eldest to assume that Calum had already told him what was going on.

“What do we do?” The voice was Luke’s but Ashton could barely see the blond’s lips moving since he was being so quiet. “I don’t know!” The drummer counters, feeling like he was obligated to have the answer since he was the oldest, but he didn’t.

There’s a sudden crash that sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen and all of the boy’s jump and Luke’s hand clamps down over his own mouth to keep himself from making any noise.

The four boys all stare at each other for a long moment before their eyes widen as the obvious creaking of the stairs can be heard. Luke’s shaking now and Ashton wants to comfort him but there’s no time for that. “Get in the closet!” He urges, shoving Luke slightly to make him move. The blond scampers out of the bed and over to the closet quietly but quickly. Michael and Calum are quick to follow but it’s obvious once the door is opened that two people would fit and then the closet would hold no more. They all share looks before Michael shoves Calum and Luke into the closet and quietly shuts the door. He looks over at Ashton and the drummer gives him a small nod of confirmation. He’d done the right thing and that gave Michael a little more courage than he had had a few moments ago.

The younger of the two quickly scans the room, looking for anything that could potentially be a weapon. He unplugs the lamp beside Luke’s bed and grips it firmly.

The two older boys move to stand on either side of the door, weapons at the ready for whatever was going to come through the door.

The moment was tense, every quiet breath seeming like it was louder than the screaming fans they encountered while on tour. Both boys tense as the door handle turns and both are telling themselves they’re ready, though they really aren’t and there is a split second that is shared where the two friends make eye contact and this is it, this is the end, and then the door opens.

Ashton swings immediately.

“Woah! Hey!” A familiar voice exclaims.

“NIALL! WHAT THE FUCK?” Ashton yells and Michael feels like he could strangle the blond Irish boy standing between them.

“WE WERE READY TO KILL YOU!” Michael adds, also yelling.

Luke and Calum peek out from the closet, seeing what was happening before hesitantly stepping out.

“Jesus!” Niall exclaims, rubbing his arm where he had blocked Ashton’s hit. “If this is how you treat company, I’m never visiting again.”

Michael nearly smacks himself. “What’s today?” He asks, to anyone who’s willing to answer.

“The twentieth, I think.” Calum replies. “I’m going to kill you Ashton.” Michael says, turning to glare at the drummer who had woke them all up. “What? Why? There was some-”

“TODAY IS THE TWENTIETH ASHTON! NIALL WAS COMING TO STAY ON THE TWENTIETH!” Ashton bites his lip, letting out a nervous chuckle before shoving past Niall and running down the hallway. Michael is quick to following, leaving Luke, Calum, and Niall all standing there.

“So uh... how’s it been boys?” Niall ask before they all burst into laughter.

They'd all definitely had enough excitement for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I totally suck at endings. Sorry.


End file.
